Chaotic: Legend of the Cothica
by seniorcopycat
Summary: The Cothica, the most powerful form in Perim and the main reason why the four tribes battle. All four have searched for it and finally they all found it, but something went terribly wrong and the Cothica was divided into four pieces and sucked into the bodies of young Tom Majors and his friends, making them Perim's most wanted. On Hiatus.
1. Start

**Chaotic: Legend of the Cothica**

**Chapter 1**

The Cothica, it is the source of ultimate power in the world of Perim. It is the main reason why all four of the tribes battle it out. Or so the legends say. All four of Perim's tribes are desperately searching for the Cothica, because each knows that whoever controls this great power will be able to shape the future of all of Perim, for better or for worse. If you unscramble the word Cothica you get 'chaotic'.

No one has ever actually _seen_ the Cothica though, and some doubt it even exists. But as they say, just because you can't _see_ a thing, doesn't mean it isn't there. There are many theories on who had the Cothica first but they are very different and hard to understand at times but there is one thing that they _do_ have in common; they all show how greedy and how much the tribes desire the Cothica and what lengths they are willing to go in order to get it.

In Kaizeph, the City of the Elements, deep in the center of the large floating structure something was starting to pulsate and glow with a bright warm white light that lit up the pitch blackness that surrounded it. It seemed to be a small ball of white light with colorful swirls all over it.

The strange activity was completely unknown to everyone in Perim. Not even Najarin knew about That is… except for one unknown being who spoke in a deep voice and was standing in a dark, underground cavern with a hood over his head.

A small orb appeared in front of him

"The Cothica has awakened. My children. It is on a little world. A world full of… _creatures._ They seek to wield its power, they wage a war over it, but our we knows its workings as they never will." he said. "The time has finally come to step into the light once more."

He turned to the bottom of a large trench behind him and at the very bottom there are dozens of giant ships gathered deep below.

You… my forces… will follow. The world will be ours. Then… the entire universe." He then turned to the orb that was presumably Perim. "And the beings of this world… along with the humans from a place called… 'Chaotic', what can they do but _burn_?"

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you. BTW to those reading this, fanfiction writer ghost of fantasy says that he approves of my stories and wanted me to tell you all flamers and haters and lousy guest reviewers that you all suck FYI that's a much nicer version of what he would have really said**


	2. News

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in the place known as 'Chaotic' where players go to play the game for _real_ by becoming their creatures in drome matches in order to battle one of the seven codemasters that run the place. In one of the battle dromes, three friends were just exciting a drome known as the Amzen Drome, their names were Tom, Kaz and Peyton aka MajorTom, KidChaor and the Peytonicmaster.

"Dude, that last battle was totally intense!" Peyton exclaimed to Tom as they traveled down the moving pathway.

"Yeah, you're really in a winning streak this month." Kaz remarked.

"Thanks, guys." Tom said, gratefully. "Hey, where's Sarah?"

"Still in the Imthor Drome, trying to battle the Codemaster." Peyton responded.

"Think she has a chance?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, her opponent is pretty tough…" Kaz admitted.

"Relax dudes! Sarah can _totally_ handle herself! For she the _true_ girl on fire!" Peyton proclaimed as he began making fire like sound effects while Kaz and Tom exchanged blank looks on their faces.

"Yeah… sure she is." Tom said, slowly.

"Well I don't know about _you guys_ but I'm porting Perim, Chaor said he wanted to show me something." Kaz said.

"That's funny… Maxxor said something like that too…" Tom realized. "I wonder what it's all about?"

"Ooh! Maybe it's some kind of Overworld/Underworld super surprise party!" Peyton suggested, enthusiastically.

Kaz and Tom just stared at him blankly.

"Yeah… I don't think so." Kaz responded.

"What do you think?" Tom asked his best friend.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad plus I don't' see why not." Kaz shrugged. "Though I kinda have to since Chaor doesn't like being kept waiting…"

"That I can agree with." Tom muttered.

"Ooh! Can I come too?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know Peyton, Chaor just wants _me_ to come, no one else." Kaz said.

"But _Maxxor_ didn't right?" Their Mipedian loving friend asked Tom.

"I… guess not." Tom responded.

"Great! I'll see you guys then!" Peyton said as he rushed off. The two of them both groan to themselves.

"When we get there… I'm gonna tell Chaor that I don't know him." Kaz told his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of saying that to Maxxor too." Tom admitted as they began to proceed to the transporting part of Chaotic, where players go in and out of Perim, it was also where they entered and exited Chaotic to get back to Earth and bring their memories back to their 'Earth Selves'.

They all soon arrived there and prepared to port when they heard a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, guys!"

They turn and saw their only female friend Sarah AKA ChaotiKween rushing over to them.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were still in the drome." Kaz added.

"Oh, I won that a little while ago, it was easy…" Sarah said, proudly.

"And you're here… _why?_" Kaz questioned.

"To come see just what Maxxor wanted to show you of course." Sarah told them. Their eyes both widened. "Peyton told me everything."

Kaz's face fell. "Of course he did…"

"Yo, dudes!"

They turn and see Peyton approaching them with a bag full of stuff. They stopped to catch his breath once he reached them.

"Uh… Peyton? Why do you have all that stuff?" Tom asked.

"And _where_ did you get it?" Sarah added.

"Details, details, are we going or what?" Peyton inquired, eagerly.

"Yeah… but are you sure you need all that stuff?" Kaz questioned. "I mean we're not going hiking in the mountains for two months, you know.

"A boy scout_ always_ comes prepared. You never know what we might need out there!" Peyton pointed out.

"I'm gonna regret asking this but… what did you bring?" Sarah asked.

"Uh… snacks, hairdryer, couple of magazines…" Peyton began.

"Wow, your worse than _me_." Sarah remarked.

"Guys, come on, we don't want to keep Maxxor waiting." Tom reminded them.

"Or Chaor for that matter, trust me, I should know." Kaz stated.

"Then let's go, go, go!" Peyton cheered. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Remind me not to let you have any more sugar from now on." Sarah told Peyton.

"Oh, come on! Where's the fun in _that?_" Peyton questioned, not getting her annoyance.

"This is no game, Peyton." Tom reminded. "The war in Perim is _serious_."

"I know, bro. I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while watching." Peyton stated.

"I don't even think we're there to watch… whatever Chaor wants he wants me involved in it." Kaz said.

"Same here with Maxxor…" Tom added.

"It doesn't make sense, creatures usually _never_ want us human involved in something." Sarah pointed out. "Why now?"

"Maybe there's a small space that they can't enter?" Peyton suggested.

"Well that defiantly rules out _you_." Kaz joked.

"Hey…" Peyton said, eyes narrowed.

"Come on guys, we're keeping Maxxor AND Chaor waiting as it is, let's just stop arguing and get moving, ok?" Tom said.

"Ok…" Peyton and Kaz both said at the same time.

"Great! Then let's go." Sarah said.

"Where to my good man?" Peyton asked Tom as he got on the transporter.

"Kiru City. Capital of the Overworld." Tom responded as he set the location on his scanner. Peyton and Sarah begin to do the same.

"Well I'm off to the Underworld, guess I'll see you guys later." Kaz said.

"Assuming Chaor doesn't roast you." Sarah smirked.

"Well… there's that too…" Kaz admitted.

"Oh, come on guys! What's the worst that could happen to us, huh?" Peyton questioned.

"You know you're talking about _us_, right?" Sarah asked, in a deadpan tone. "Bad stuff _always_ happens to us!"

"Hey, I was trying to lighten the mood! Hello!" Peyton said.

"Guys! Hello? Maxxor, Kiru, _now_?" Tom reminded them.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Ok, transporting now." Kaz said as he loaded up the location and vanished via transporter.

"Whoo-hoo! Kiru, here we come!" Peyton said as he, Tom and Sarah all loaded up the location they wanted to be transported to on their scanners then vanished one at a time, straight to Perim.


	3. Leaving

**Chapter 3**

Pretty soon Tom, Peyton and Sarah all found themselves within the great city of Kiru, where they saw a bunch of Overworlders walking around and enjoying their lives while also preparing for the ongoing war. Looking at the great city around them, it was hard to believe that it was once a little village.

"Alright, we're in Kiru. Now what?" Sarah asked Tom.

"Maxxor said to head straight for his castle, says the guards won't stop us from entering this time." Tom said.

"Dude, it is _so_ awesome to have the ruler of the Overworld as your friend!" Peyton stated. "Now we can practically go anywhere in the place and get as many scans as we want! Whoo-hoo!"

"Peyton! Maxxor trusts me! I'm not gonna use that just to get some scans!" Tom scolded his friends.

"Oh… sorry." Peyton said.

"In the future, ignore Peyton, your life will be a whole lot easier." Sarah told Tom.

"Hey!" The big teen near them protested.

"Ok, let's just get to Maxxor while we still can." Tom said as they began to proceed straight towards Maxxor's giant castle.

"Hope Kaz is having a fun time in the Underworld." Sarah said.

"Ah, I'm sure he's having a _great_ time!" Peyton stated.

"I don't know, the underworld isn't exactly a nice place to visit… or live." Tom pointed out.

"Please, I've seen worse places." Sarah told him. "He'll be fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, the in the Underworld, Kaz was currently making his way down the road of a somewhat cruddy looking neighborhood and pasted some fierce looking Underworlder's on his way to Chaor's castle. This made him a bit nervous but he was still happy to see most of them. He then spotted a minotaur like Underworlder pass.

"Uh, hey, Rothar! Nice day in the Underworld we're having huh?" Kaz remarked.

Rothar just grunted and kept on walking, despite this Kaz kept his smile on his face.

"Ok… yeah, later, ok." Kaz said, laughing nervously as he continued to proceed towards Chaor's caste.

When he got close enough he saw a green and long eared creature waiting for him close by. His name H'earring.

"Kaz!"

"Hey H'earring. Is Chaor in there?" The human asked.

"Yes and he's getting pretty mad. You know how he doesn't like being kept waiting." H'earring reminded him.

"Yeah, trust me, I know." Kaz stated. "So what's this all about anyway?"

"You'll see." H'earring smiled as he opened the door and let himself and Kaz inside. They soon began to make their way towards Chaor's throne room.

"So… can you at least give me a _hint_ as to what it is?" Kaz inquired.

"Sorry. Chaor wants it to be a surprise." H'earring told him. "However… I could give you _one_ hint if you give _me_ some Dractyl scales."

"Sorry, all out." Kaz shrugged.

"Then you'll have to wait." H'earring said, nonchalantly as they continued to proceed to the throne room.

Eventually they reach another pair of large doors. H'earring knocked on them and they quickly opened up.

"He's inside." The long eared creature told him.

"I know that." Kaz stated, a bit annoyed as he entered the throne room. Inside, sitting on his throne with a red skinned and winging humanoid, female creature named Takinom by his side with the devil like lord of the Underworld himself, Chaor.

"Ah, Kaz, about time you arrived." Chaor said.

"Yeah, sorry about the wait, Chaor…" Kaz apologized, nervously. "So… what's up?"

"I have very important news to share with you Kaz." Chaor said as he stood up. "Something that puts the fate of the Underworld on the line."

"And… what would that be?" The human asked, a bit intrigued but also still nervous.

"Well, just a few days ago, our scouts found something." Takinom said.

"Found what?" Kaz inquired.

Chaor then faced the map of Perim before him. "Something the Underworld and all the other tribes have been searching for… the Cothica," he said.

Kaz gasped at this. "No way… you mean you actually know where it is?"

"We have a pretty good idea…" Chaor mused.

"That's great! So… where is it?" Kaz asked. "I mean… where do you _think_ it is?"

"Simple… the lost city." Chaor answered. "The city of the Elements."

"Kaizeph?" Kaz asked, surprised.

"The very one." Chaor confirmed.

"How do you know it's there?" Kaz asked.

"Think human, I'm sure you can guess." Takinom told him.

Kaz thought long and hard before it dawned on him. "Oh! I get it!"

"What? What is it?" H'earring asked, clearly not getting it.

"H'earring don't you see? The reason Kaizeph has all those elemental places is because of the Cothica!" Kaz told him.

"Oh!" H'earring realized.

"Exactly, that is why _we_ are going to go to that city and claim the Cothica once and for all!" Chaor declared.

"We?" Kaz echoed, a bit surprised.

"Yes, you're coming too." Chaor told him, bluntly.

"I was afraid of that…" Kaz mumbled.

"You _are_ on our side, aren't you?" Chaor questioned with a slight growl.

"Uh… yes Chaor! Of course! So… when do we leave?" Kaz inquired, nervously.

"We just did." Chaor stated, as he began to move forward out of his throne room, with Takinom by his side.

"Uh… great! Yeah! Uh… wait for me!" Kaz called out as he ran after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time while Kaz was joining Chaor in his quest to claim the Cothica in Kaizeph, Tom and the others have just entered Maxxor's castle in Kiru.

Two guards then approached them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One asked.

"Uh… I'm Tom and these are my friends, we're here to see Maxxor." Tom explained.

"Likely story." One guard said.

"Uh, excuse me? Do we _look_ like we're lying?" Sarah demanded.

"Um, Sarah? Maybe making the guard's mad isn't the exactly… the smartest strategy in the world, ya know what I mean, girl?" Peyton said.

"I don't care! We…" Sarah began before a deep voice cut her off.

"Easy, everyone…"

They all turned and saw a tall, muscular man with green skin, tattoos all over his body and spiky hair approach them. He also wore a red outfit.

"Maxxor!" Tom smiled.

"Hello, Tom." Maxxor smiled back. He turned to the guards. "It's alright, they're with me."

The guards nodded and walked away just like that.

"Yo, Maxxor my man! What's happening?" Peyton asked, enthusiastically.

"Sorry sir, ignore him." Sarah told Maxxor gently.

"But what's going on?" Tom added.

"Follow me." Maxxor told them as he began to lead them into another room of the castle.

"Uh… ok." Tom muttered as he and his friends all followed Maxxor towards the other room with confused looks on their faces.

Maxxor then lead them into a large room full of books, maps and all sorts of telescopes and other knick-knacks. The three humans gaze around the room amazed.

"Whoa…" Tom said.

"Dude…" Peyton added.

"What _is_ this place?" Sarah asked. "Never seen it whenever _I_ go to Kiru City in the dromes…"

"This is our secret planning room, it's where we set up outposts and ambushes for our enemies and where we plan our next move against them." Maxxor explained.

"Cool!" Peyton remarked.

"Huh, I've always wanted to know where this place was…" Sarah admitted.

"So… what are you planning now?" Tom questioned, curiously.

"Well it's more like where we plan on heading and we have to get there before Chaor or the other tribes do." Maxxor told them, seriously.

"Uh… where?" Peyton inquired.

Maxxor then walked over to the map and pointed to a specific spot with a serious look on his face

"Simple… the lost city." Chaor answered. "The city of the Elements."

"Kaizeph?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"The very one." Maxxor confirmed.

"But.. how do you know it's there?" Tom asked.

"Think Tom, I'm sure you can guess." Maxxor told him.

Sarah thought long and hard before it dawned on him. "Oh! I get it!"

"What? What is it?" Tom asked, clearly not getting it.

"Tom don't you see? The reason Kaizeph has all those elemental places is because of the Cothica!" The blond hair told him and Peyton

"Oh!" The two realized.

"Exactly, that is why _we_ are going to go to that city and claim the Cothica once and for all!" Maxxor declared.

"We?" Tom echoed, a bit surprised.

"Yes, you're coming too." Maxxor told Tom.

"We are?" Sarah added, surprised.

"Oh, sweet!" Peyton cheered. "Road trip!"

"Maxxor… are you sure?" Tom asked.

"I doubt there will be any real danger there, but don't worry, we'll protect you." Maxxor assured him. "Now… will you come with us."

"Uh… sure, why not?" Tom shrugged.

"Tom!" Sarah said.

"It's ok, Sarah, Maxxor's got our backs, what could go wrong?" Tom asked.

"Oy… you had to say it dude…" Peyton groaned.

"Come, follow me, we begin our journey… _now_." Maxxor declared as he began to lead them all out of the room and toward a certain place where they would begin their journey to the lost city, while unknown to them the Underworlder's were planning on doing the exact same thing. But by the time they figure it out, it will be too late.


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 4**

Later, many Underworld vehicles were currently moving straight though the land and toward the Lost City where the Cothica was supposed to be hidden. Their vehicles mainly looked like tanks and caused many smaller creatures to run and get out of the way as fast as they could.

Inside one of the vehicles were Chaor, Takinom, H'earring and Kaz. The big red leader of the Underworlder's looked through the scope to see if anything or anybody was ahead of them and so far saw nothing.

"So… how long till we reach Kaizeph?" Kaz asked a bit meekly.

"Soon." Chaor stated, firmly.

"Oh… ok." Kaz said as he sat back down. Then another question popped into his head. "Hey, you know I heard a funny rumor about you and Maxxor this one time…"

"Rumor?" Chaor inquired.

"Yeah, a bunch of other chaotic players… they said a bunch of nonsense about you and Maxxor being… brothers or something." Kaz muttered. Once he said that Chaor's eyes seemed to widen and burn with anger plus worried looks appeared on all of his subjects. "Yeah, can you believe that? Crazy right?"

"It's no rumor…" Chaor said with a low growl.

Kaz's eyes widen upon hearing that and a shocked look appeared on his face. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"You heard me, Maxxor _is_ my brother!" Chaor said, he obviously sounded like he didn't like saying it. Hearing it made Kaz gasp sharply.

"But… but… but _how_?" Kaz questioned, in shock. "I mean… Maxxor's an Overworlder and _you're_ and Underworlder… so can you…"

"_That_… is none of your concern, human." Chaor growled. "Understand?"

"Uh… yes sir…" Kaz nodded, shaking nervously.

"Good." Chaor said as he turned around and continued gazing up ahead.7

"So… what's the plan for when we… I mean… you and the other Underworlder's… get there?" Kaz asked, curiously.

"That you will see soon enough." Chaor promised.

"Ah, cool." Kaz smiled. He paused before speaking again. "And how soon are we talking here because…"

Chaor gave him a bit of a nasty look which made him stop talking.

"Right… I'll stop now." Kaz muttered.

"Good." Chaor huffed before resuming his position.

Kaz continued to sit in his spot, huddled up fearfully while being comforted by his good friend H'earring while they continued to make their way towards the city of Elements.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the same time, the Overworlders were also making progress in getting to the city, with Maxxor's vehicle leading the charge and with Tom, Peyton and Sarah all inside with him.

"So… how close are we now?" Tom asked Maxxor, curiously.

"Not far, don't worry." Maxxor assured him.

There was another long period of silence before one the three humans finally spoke, though unlike Chaor Maxxor didn't seem to mind too much.

"So… when you actually _get_ the Cothica… what are you planning on _doing_ with it?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"Well… we never really considered what we would do with it until now…" Maxxor admitted. "My hope is that we can use its power to bring peace to Perim and restore natural order."

"That sounds nice." Tom admitted.

"Yeah, a peaceful Perim sounds a lot safer than a chaotic Perim." Sarah admitted.

"Yeah… and also a little bit boring…" Peyton admitted.

"You _like _almost getting blasted to bits every time we port here?" Sarah questioned.

"Eh…" Peyton muttered, making a 'so-so' sign with his hand.

"Figures." Sarah huffed.

"I'd personally love it if we could do some exploring _without_ fear of getting caught in the crossfire." Tom stated. "Uh… no offence Maxxor."

"None taken, for I too wish that." The Overworld ruler admitted.

"Do the other creatures want that too?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"No… mostly they wish you'd all disappear forever." Maxxor confessed. The three humans look stunned. "Just a few…"

"Whew! Well that's good!" Peyton said, relieved.

"The number of the ones that want to _eat_ you well…" Maxxor began before his voice trailed off a bit. Peyton's eyes widen after that. Maxxor resumed looking ahead and he seemed to spot something close by.

"There," he said. The humans looked where he was looking and sure enough they saw the floating, elemental and lost city known as Kaizeph nearby. "Kaizeph, dead ahead."

"Whoa…" Peyton breathed

The humans continued to stare at the floating city in shock before the vehicle they were in stopped followed by the others as well.

"So what now?" Tom asked, anxiously.

"Stay here and stay out of sight, I don't want any of you getting hurt." Maxxor told them as he opened the hatch began to climb out.

"Just be careful." Sarah told him.

"I will." Maxxor promised, as he hopped right out. The humans stood there a little while before Peyton speaks.

"Uh… we're going after him right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tom nodded.

"Of course." Sarah added.

"Oh good, I was right." Peyton said, relieved. "Let's go!"

Peyton and the others then began to climb out of the vehicle and follow Maxxor, discreetly.

* * *

Around the same time, Chaor's vehicle arrived in a different part of the area and soon enough Chaor opened the hatch and looked up at the floating city above them.

"We're here." Chaor finally announced. Kaz raised his head, interested and saw the floating castle of Kaizeph. "Whoa… we're here!"

"Alright, everybody out. We're moving forward." Chaor ordered the Underworlder's inside.

"Uh… good luck everybody!" Kaz told them before Chaor looked right at him.

"You're coming to." Chaor stated, firmly while grabbing Kaz.

"Yeah… I was afraid of that…" Kaz gulped as he was picked up and dragged out.

"Stay here." Chaor ordered him.

"Yes, sir." Kaz nodded, fearfully. Chaor nodded, pleased and left. Kaz watched the Underworld leader go wide eyed and curiously before he noticed his friends presence close by.

"Kaz!" Peyton cried as he and the others ran over to him.

"Guys! You're here!" Kaz expressed. "But how did…"

"Seems that the Overworld and the Underworld had the same idea." Sarah remarked.

"And apparently… so did the Mipedian's and Danian's…" Tom observed, looking up ahead. The others turned and gasped when saw several humanoid insect like creatures, being led a particularly large one that Sarah seemed to recognize.

"The Danian Queen!" Sarah gasped.

"Why _she _here?" Tom wondered. "I thought she never left Mount Pillar… ever!"

"She does _now_…" Peyton observed.

"It must be serious…" Sarah deduced.

"The Cothica is involved, of course it's serious!" Kaz pointed out.

"And she's not all who showed up." Peyton informed them, pointing somewhere else.

They all turned and suddenly multiple humanoid lizard like creatures, lead my a particularly menacing looking on in a blue cape and with red eyes appeared close by.

"Hey, that's the guy who leads the Mipedian's!" Tom exclaimed. "Remember when we went to rescue Reggie?"

"How could I forget?" Kaz groaned, rubbing his side.

"Man… all four leaders of all four tribes together in the same place at the same time…" Tom said, amazed.

"Oh boy…" Peyton gulped.

"Wow, this is gonna be like an ultimate showdown then!" Sarah realized.

"And we got front row seats…" Kaz observed.

"I know! So awesome!" Peyton said, excited.

Maxxor and his followers moved toward the city in a group, their leader's eyes darted left and right looking cautious then eventually, much to his surprise and anger, he saw Chaor and his people in front of him.

Chaor narrowed his eyes. "Maxxor…"

Maxxor glared back at his long-time archenemy. "Chaor. You're here."

"Of course, you know why I did." Chaor said, sneering."

"The Cothica." Maxxor said, seriously.

"So you _have_ been paying attention to me all these years." Chaor stated. "In that case, why don't I just destroy you here and now!"

"You're welcome to _try_… Underworlder." Maxxor challenged as he and his followers readied themselves. They then began to hear a rumbling noise beneath their feet that caught them all off guard.

The like Overworlder named Intress spoke up. "Maxxor, what's going on?"

"Something's coming…" The Overworld Leader said, his eyes narrowed.

Just then multiple humanoid insect like creatures emerged from the ground carrying spears and all kinds of battle gear and they were a lot of them, they quickly surrounded the two tribes.

"The Danian's!" Maxxor yelled, surprised.

Just after he said that, several lizard like creatures appeared out of nowhere and aimed their weapons right at them, they pretty much had them completely surrounded.

"And the Mipedian's…" Chaor growled. He turned to Maxxor. "Teaming up with scum like them? You must be _very_ desperate Maxxor."

"Don't kid yourself Chaor, I didn't send for them." Maxxor stated.

"Of course he didn't."

They all turned and saw the Danian Queen, Illexia and the one currently in charge of the Mipedian army, Prince Mudeenu, stepping forward.

"We all came of our own free will." The Queen stated.

"Indeed, and now I shall give you all one chance to leave her and let us take the Cothica… or we _will_ crush you." The Prince added.

"Forget it! I'm not surrendering to the likes of you!" Chaor roared.

"Sorry Mudeenu, but I'd rather _perish_ then let the Cothica fall into your claws." Maxxor stated, firmly while narrowing his eyes at the giant lizard.

"That can be _easily_ arranged, Maxxor!" Prince Mudeenu barked.

"Well then, guess there's no point in talking anymore." Maxxor stated.

"Yes, no more words! From now on, we stick to fighting!" Chaor declared.

"Agreed." Illexia nodded. Mudeenu growled in response, he seemed very ready to fight.

Nearby, the four human teens all continued watching from their hiding place with wide eyes and looked too scared and curious to move or port or do anything, each of them was eager to see that would happen next.

"Here we go…" Tom said, his body all tense at the thought of a full scale tribe battle right in front of him. The four tribes glared at each other for a long period of time before finally they spoke.

"Attack!" Maxxor ordered as they charged toward them all with their elemental attacks' a blazing.

"Destroy them!" Chaor shouted as the Underworlder's began to charge towards and attack as well.

"Charge!" Illexia commanded as her Danian soldiers began to fire upon the other tribes.

"End them!" Prince Mudeenu yelled as some other Mipedian's charged forward while some vanished to prepare their sneak attacks.

All four tribes collided with one another and the pretty soon the big battle began. One so intense that it shook the very ground around the humans nearby, they all struggled to shield themselves from the blasts flying over them as well as hold on to maintain their balance and make sure they were not spotted.

"This is _crazy_!" Sarah cried.

"This is _intense_!" Tom added, while Peyton raised his out from behind their hiding spot.

"Wha-hoo! Now _this_ is a battle!" Peyton exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"Just keep your head down already, Peyton!" Sarah scolded him as she pushed his head to the ground while an attack zoomed over their heads.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" Kaz suggested, fearfully.

"What is _that_?" Kaz wondered, staring at the shining ball of light right above them.

"I think… I think that's the Cothica!" Sarah finally realized. The boys all gasped and stared at it wide eyed.

"Ooh! Shiny!" Peyton said, wide-eyed.

The other Tribes continued to stare at the glowing orb of light with wide eyes and smiles.

"The Cothica…" Maxxor breathed.

"The Cothica…" Chaor echoed, smiling widely. He then began to dash toward it. "It's _mine_!"

Maxxor saw this and began to run as well. "Not a chance, Chaor! I'll never let you have th Cothica!"

"I wasn't asking your permission!" Chaor growled as he charged up two flame orbs and blasted them at Maxxor, who dodged them as he ran and sent a Rockwave attack at Chaor. The giant red ogre easily jumped over it and landed on the formation where the Cothica lay along with Maxxor.

The two glared at each other for a moment before finally running and yelling as they dashed towards the Cothica and then both touched it at the same time, causing it to glow and shooting bright beams of light in all directions, surprising them both.

"What!?" Chaor exclaimed, shocked before suddenly the ball of light suddenly split into four balls of light, each with their own colors; red, blue, yellow and brown. The shockwave caused by this knocked the Overworld and Underworld off their feet.

The lights flew and danced all over the air above the four tribes, circling each other multiple times, much to the amazement, including Maxxor and Chaor, who had just gotten back up again.

"What's happening!?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Kaz responded, stressed.

"Incoming!" Peyton shouted as he gestured to the four balls of light heading straight toward them.

"Look out!" Tom cried as they began to run but each of the beams of light stuck them and entered their bodies, causing them to glow briefly before falling right over, flat on their faces. After which the ground beneath the feet of the four tribe leaders began to shake and crack up.

"Maxxor!" Intress cried.

The Overworld Leader quickly jumped off and landed near her and the others.

"Everyone clear out!" he yelled.

All of the Overworlders, Underworlders, Mipedian's and Danian's that were present then began to scatter as the whole city began to shake and crack up. The whole place was breaking apart.

"Fliers! Grab anyone who can't fly on their own and get out of here!" Maxxor told them all.

All the creatures with wings nodded and grabbed their nearest comrade before flying back down the ground while the rest of the creatures all leaped off of the crumbling city at once which exploded soon afterward, creating a shockwave that was felt by all in Perim, as well as places beyond Perim, which awakened a rather large creature that emitted a low growl as it opened one of its eyes.


End file.
